warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Group 936
Just like Group 935, this group was formed. They're evil and cunning, but are against Group 935's goal to help the warrior condition. Owned by 4pinkbear! Notice: The ALL have German Accents! Allegiances Leader Bella - gray she-cat with pale brown eyes. She is the half-sister of Group 935's leader, Richtofen, and is upmost against him and his plan to help improve clan health rates. (Violet) Scientists Julio - light brown tom with green-blue eyes. (Violet) Raditz- Long-haired black tom with amber eyes. (Wild) Bardock- Green tom with jet black stripes and glowing blue eyes. (Wild) Jiai- Black she-cat with green eyes. (Wild) Sai- Wiry black tom with white and dark gray streaks on his pelt and neon green eyes. Nacarissus's mate. . (Open) Other Members and Kits Romiette - dark brown she-cat with golden speckles, and green eyes. Expecting Julio's kits. (Violet) Nacarissus- Pretty white she-cat with pale golden tips to her fur, dark golden marbled tabby stripes and deep, smoky sapphire blue eyes. Mother to Sai's kits. (Open) Yin - White she-cat with black tips to his fur and dark, smoky green eyes. Nacarissus and Sai's daughter. Yang's twin sister. (Open) Yang - Black tom with white tips to his fur and dark, yet neon, sapphire blue eyes. Sai and Nacarissus' son. Yin's twin brother. (Open) RPG Normal Life Bella stretched her legs with a sigh. "Any problems sighted on ze 935 border?" she mewed. "No, ma'am." Julio informed, and scurried away. Violet 19:43, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Raditz stepped out of his nest, stretching. "Vhat's up?" -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 20:27, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nacarissus purred as she and Sai groomed eachother's fur. Aspen(Talk) 01:28, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bardock yawned, stretching. -- The Panthers Will Destroy..... 01:49, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sai purred and licked Nacarissus's cheek for the last time then walked away to Bardock. "How var you?" Sai asked. Aspen(Talk) 01:56, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ve vill strike 935 vright avay!" she hissed, and then thought about her brother. Violet 00:34, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jiai smiled happily. -- The Panthers Will Destroy..... 11:56, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Zen ve can take out Richtofen, and..and..." Violet 12:22, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Uh....kill the rest?" Bardock asked. -- The Panthers Will Destroy..... 12:46, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "YEAH!" she mewed. Violet 12:55, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yay!" Raditz said gleefully. -- The Panthers Will Destroy..... 12:57, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nacarissus yowled. Her kits where coming! Aspen(Talk) 03:16, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Raditz dashed over to Nacarissus. -- The Panthers Will Destroy..... 12:31, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sai's eyes widened. "How do ve do this?" Sai asked. Nacarissus's first kit was already sliding out. Aspen(Talk) 21:45, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nacarissus yowled in pain as the first tom slid out. He was black with white tips of fur. Aspen(Talk) 23:28, October 20, 2011 (UTC) .... Eventually, Nacarissus had two kits. They both had the exact oppisite fur colors as one another. "Yin is the white she-cat with black tips to her fur and Yang is the black tom with white tips to his fur." Nacarissus purred. Sai smiled. "Vhere names aar very strong sounding." Sai purred. Aspen(Talk) 02:23, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It's "Are" not var. They can say "are" right. And all cats have to have full german accents. It's in the group's description, fyi.) Bella shook her head. "Zen Edvard Richtofen vill see my potential revenge hahahaaa~" she yowled. Violet It's Fall :D 22:20, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay I dont know how to do the accent lol Sai and Nacarissus dont. You told me I could join so I did with my cats and Sai has a little accent and Nacarissus doesnt.) Sai smiled down at his newborn kits. Aspen(Talk) 23:11, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (They all have to have accents or you defeat most of the purpose. I made this because G935 was supposed to be german but everyone screwed it up.) Bella rolled her eyes at Sai and then padded off. Violet It's Fall :D 00:35, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yeah but I barley know how to do the accents. Can Nacarissus just be the only one without an accent and the kits will have accents too. They will be going to Clans soon if they cant not have the accents) Sai smiled to himself, ignoring Bella's eye roll. Aspen(Talk) 02:24, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It's "barely" and she can't be the "only one" without an accent. Try to immitate it or you can't be in the group, because I am very picky over this thing. Nacirissus ruins the point if she doesn't have a accent. And if one character has no accent, more people will join without accents, and ruin the RPG. So fix her or butt out.)~ Violet It's Fall :D 20:21, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (She can be the only one! Please? Come on!) Nacarissus purred and licked each of her kits' foreheads. Aspen(Talk) 02:13, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (No. Don't ask again or I'll lock this group and delete your cats. This isn't on joking matter. Bella only lets cats in with accents, so why should Nacarisssus be the only one? That's not fair in RP or to the other users who followed the rules.) Violet It's Fall :D 20:12, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (She has a very light accent and they will be going to a Clan soon) Nacarissus purred. "They are very healthy..." Nacarissus purred quietly. Aspen(Talk) 16:41, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (How about stay off this group. I'm deleting your cats. They have to have full accents. That's what makes G936 & G935 unique. :|) Violet It's Fall :D 12:50, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Non-Clan Groups